Jamais ne reviendra
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Il savait qu'il devait tenir. Pourquoi exactement, il n'en était en revanche plus tout à fait sûr. Il se contentait alors de rester en vie, et il finissait par ne plus pouvoir différencier les jours qui se succédaient.


**Jamais ne reviendra**  
><em>Interlude<em>

_Disclaimers__ : le capitaine qui lutte dans cette histoire appartient à M. Matsumoto. Autant vous dire qu'il aurait préféré rester avec son créateur et à la barre de son vaisseau._

_Chronologie__ : plutôt 84, donc plutôt Illumidas, mais ça peut aussi fonctionner avec d'autres. Des forces gouvernementales humaines, par exemple, ou des mercenaires._

_Note de l'auteur__ : non, il n'y a pas d'avant, et il n'y aura pas d'après. En revanche, cela peut s'insérer après n'importe quel avant, et avant l'après – parce que nous supposons qu'il lui arrive de perdre, nous savons qu'il s'en sort toujours, mais nous appréhendons bien moins ce qu'il lui arrive entre les deux._

_Pour Cara. J'estime qu'il n'y a pas besoin de sérums de vérité._

o-o-o-o-o-o

_« Passant, le temps se passera, et le temps passé jamais ne reviendra. »_

— Sors de là et vite, sale pirate !

À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas avec certitude quelles avaient été les circonstances exactes qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Tout au plus aurait-il pu affirmer, si jamais quelqu'un s'était préoccupé de lui poser la question, qu'il avait dû plier sous le nombre. Ou peut-être était-ce une trahison.

Peu importait, en définitive. Tandis qu'il longeait la rangée de cellules de haute sécurité, il se contenta de se concentrer pour marcher sans trébucher. La plupart des cellules étaient occupées, et la plupart des occupants s'étaient rapprochés à l'extrême limite du champ de confinement pour le dévisager au plus près. Il devenait le centre d'attraction à chacun de ses passages dans cette coursive interminable. Il en avait pris l'habitude, comme il avait pris l'habitude des mots d'encouragement ou des quolibets lancés par les autres prisonniers lorsqu'il arrivait à leur hauteur.  
>Mmh. Plus de quolibets que d'encouragements, aujourd'hui. Les gars qui l'avaient soutenu avaient probablement déménagé. Ou étaient morts, mais il préféra ne pas trop y réfléchir.<p>

Il boitait. Son genou gauche le faisait souffrir depuis qu'un sergent en manque d'autorité avait testé sa matraque électrique en puissance maximale dessus, et il avait ralenti inconsciemment lorsqu'une bourrade le rappela à la réalité.  
>Son escorte s'impatientait. Une seule escouade – six hommes tout de même, ce qui était non négligeable pour un seul prisonnier, mais bien moins que la vingtaine de soldats suréquipés qui l'avaient accompagné au début. L'officier qui les commandait avait dû estimer qu'il n'était plus en état de leur fausser compagnie par surprise, à juste titre d'ailleurs.<p>

Il sentait ses forces décliner de jour en jour, la faute aux privations, aux brimades quotidiennes et aux interrogatoires qui s'enchaînaient à une cadence effrénée. Pour l'instant, ses geôliers craignaient encore quelque peu l'imprévisibilité de ses réactions, mais à ce rythme, bientôt le célèbre capitaine Harlock serait traité comme un prisonnier ordinaire.

— J'ai dit : vite ! cracha le soldat le plus proche.

Un sergent. Encore un. Sergent devait être le grade idéal pour s'occuper de lui.  
>L'homme lui avait saisi l'épaule et le poussait pour le faire accélérer. Déséquilibré, il allongea le pas pour se rattraper, mais sa jambe blessée céda sous son poids et il chuta sur le treillis métallique du couloir.<br>Aucun des soldats qui l'entouraient ne fit le moindre geste, ni pour le retenir, ni pour le relever. Il envisagea brièvement de faire une pause juste là, afin de reprendre son souffle. Le sergent se chargea cependant de lui rappeler combien cela pouvait être une mauvaise idée avec un coup de pied dans les côtes – plus bas que celle qui était déjà cassée, heureusement.

Serrant les dents, Harlock se remit debout avec peine sous le regard goguenard des militaires, et mit un point d'honneur à parcourir les quelques mètres restant du couloir sans aide. Bon, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne marchait plus très droit, mais il tenait à leur montrer qu'il lui restait quand même un peu de fierté. À eux tous, les soldats comme les prisonniers qui continuaient à le huer, ainsi qu'aux scrutateurs anonymes derrière les caméras de surveillance.

Enfin, il fut jeté sans douceur à l'intérieur d'une salle tapissée intégralement de plexis-carrelage blanc.

— C'est l'heure du lavage ! ricana-t-on.

Il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il s'exécuta avant de pouvoir laisser prise aux réprimandes, et à la correction en règle qui suivrait s'il traînait.  
>Il ôta son uniforme de prisonnier, une tunique et un pantalon oranges souillés par ses propres fluides corporels, et se présenta face à ses geôliers, restant immobile sous les buses jusqu'à ce que le système d'arrosage se déclenche – plutôt rapidement, cette-fois-ci, mais il lui était arrivé de devoir patienter de longues minutes entièrement nu.<p>

Le rituel de la douche était humiliant, bien sûr, mais _in fine_, c'était le seul moment pendant lequel il était à peu près certain de ne pas recevoir un coup. Évidemment, « douche » signifiait généralement « nouvelle séance d'interrogatoire dans la foulée ». Il profita malgré tout des quelques instants de calme qui lui étaient offerts, et accueillit presque avec soulagement la morsure de l'eau froide sur sa peau. À ses pieds, le sol se colora de rouge tandis que ses blessures les plus récentes se rouvraient sous l'effet des jets à haute pression, et il observa avec détachement un mélange de pus, de chair et de sang disparaître par les grilles d'évacuation.

— Terminé ! Allez, dépêche-toi, tu es attendu !

Quand donc se décideraient-ils à lui donner une serviette pour se sécher ? Pas encore cette fois, de toute évidence. Il garda les yeux obstinément baissés pour ne pas avoir à supporter leurs faces moqueuses, récupéra sans mot dire les effets propres qu'on lui tendait et les enfila aussitôt. Le tissu se colla sur son corps détrempé, et la toile grossière du vêtement écorcha un peu plus ses plaies déjà à vif.  
>Il ne se risqua néanmoins pas à protester. Il ne tenait pas à subir de nouveau l'expérience d'être traîné dans le plus simple appareil à travers les coursives, devant les cellules et jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire.<p>

Harlock ne put empêcher son corps de réagir instinctivement lorsqu'il évoqua le souvenir de la salle qui, avec sa cellule, constituait désormais l'essentiel de son univers. Ou peut-être était-ce le froid… Ses pensées se bloquèrent un instant lorsqu'il considéra, désabusé, ce à quoi il était en train de songer. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, constata-t-il avec un rictus amer. Même maintenant, même à lui-même, il refusait d'avouer qu'il pouvait éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un début de peur face aux épreuves qu'il traversait.

Ses épaules tremblaient de façon visible lorsque son escorte l'abandonna dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il ne parvint pas à se maîtriser malgré tous ses efforts, et dut se résigner à conserver son regard braqué vers le sol, d'une part pour échapper à l'expression victorieuse insupportable de suffisance du « professeur », d'autre part pour éviter de découvrir trop vite ce qu'il lui avait réservé pour cette fois-ci.  
>Ses geôliers étaient très imaginatifs. Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais eu le droit deux fois au même traitement. Certaines tortures étaient d'une simplicité diabolique et dénotaient un sens du raffinement extrême dans la cruauté. Le professeur avait élevé son activité au rang d'art et prenait un plaisir sincère à innover et expérimenter sur son cobaye du moment différentes techniques, qu'elles soient issues de son cerveau dérangé ou glanées dans des livres historiques.<p>

Le professeur, vêtu d'une blouse blanche et un carnet de notes à la main, arborait un sourire radieux. Son apparence somme toute anodine n'aurait pas déparé dans un cabinet médical respectable. Ses vêtements de bonne coupe quoi qu'un peu vieillots, ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés et sa figure avenante le faisaient ressembler à un médecin de famille débonnaire… à l'exception peut-être de cet éclat de sadisme au fond des yeux.

— Bonjour, capitaine ! lui lança-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Comment allons-nous, aujourd'hui ?

Pure rhétorique à laquelle Harlock n'avait jamais pris la peine de répondre, mais le ton empreint de bonne humeur titilla sa curiosité. D'un coup d'œil furtif à travers ses mèches de cheveux bruns emmêlées lui tombant sur le visage, il évalua la situation autour de lui.  
>Une console informatique avait été installée à côté d'un fauteuil ergonomique dernier cri, dont les accoudoirs et le repose-tête étaient hérissés de matériel hi-tech non identifiable – mais dont la fonctionnalité ne faisait aucun doute, notamment à cause des sangles renforcées qui l'équipaient. L'emballage de protection était éparpillé sur le sol, signe d'un déballage récent et fébrile. De toute évidence, le professeur était impatient de tester son nouveau jouet, et il invita d'un geste faussement courtois son prisonnier à prendre place.<br>Harlock se raidit et résista à l'envie impérieuse de reculer, sans toutefois pouvoir retenir un spasme inconscient de rejet. Ce mouvement infime n'échappa pas à l'œil acéré du professeur, qui l'agrippa d'une poigne ferme et le tira d'autorité vers le fauteuil.

Il pouvait obéir immédiatement – et reconnaître ainsi explicitement sa défaite – ou refuser de bouger tout en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter et qu'il paierait très cher son obstination. Il en était pleinement conscient pour avoir déjà défié son tortionnaire de cette manière, mais aussi parce que, tous les jours, il se posait cette même question à chaque début de séance.  
>Il inspira profondément. Jamais il ne céderait totalement, se répéta-t-il. Puis, comme chaque jour, il admit que céder <em>un peu<em> restait envisageable. Certes, ce genre de concession écornait sa fierté, mais il n'était plus en position de négocier.  
>Et aussi, comme de plus en plus souvent, il était simplement trop fatigué pour être combatif.<p>

Il se retrouva dans le fauteuil sans vraiment savoir s'il s'y était assis de son plein gré ou non.

— Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous devenez raisonnable, fit le professeur d'une voix mielleuse.

De son plein gré, donc.  
>Merde.<p>

Il détourna le regard. Il _détestait_ devoir admettre que son instinct de survie prenait le pas sur le reste et que, par réflexe, il acceptait de perdre. Et par dessus tout, il détestait que le professeur mette en avant sa faiblesse.

Au fil des interrogatoires, Harlock avait expérimenté des degrés de souffrance qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir atteindre sans perdre connaissance, à un point tel qu'il en venait à prier pour être capable de s'évanouir. Mais le professeur s'y entendait pour le pousser aux limites de sa résistance sans jamais les dépasser, et avec un savant mélange de tortures physiques et de stimulants, il rendait la douleur insoutenable tout en l'empêchant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Harlock résistait, évidemment, mais lorsque les minutes s'étiraient et se transformaient en heures, lorsque la souffrance devenait trop prégnante et supplantait toutes ses pensées, il finissait par céder. Et dès lors que le professeur en avait terminé avec lui, il se retrouvait seul face à sa culpabilité, conscient d'avoir foulé aux pieds les valeurs qu'il défendait.  
>Au début, il avait bien tenté de s'occuper l'esprit, d'élaborer des plans d'actions ou de lister les points faibles de sa prison, mais ce que son subconscient occultait sous la pression, son corps et ses muscles endoloris ne pouvaient l'oublier, et de toute façon ses geôliers se faisaient une joie de le lui remettre en mémoire si d'aventure il montrait le moindre signe de vouloir penser à autre chose.<p>

Il avait fini par apprécier les sérums. Il parlait, très certainement, et jamais il n'avait douté de l'efficacité des drogues, mais au moins, quand il sortait du brouillard causé par l'injection, les souvenirs effilochés et irréels ne revenaient pas le hanter dans sa cellule.

Il eut un sursaut de rébellion sporadique lorsque le professeur lui attacha les poignets, mais il ne gagna qu'un court répit. Bientôt ses bras et ses jambes furent solidement entravés et ses soubresauts ne furent plus de nature à inquiéter son geôlier.

— Alors voyons… Une fois le patient correctement sanglé, sélectionnez le niveau d'intensité voulu et positionnez les électrodes en évitant les organes vitaux…

Le professeur lisait avec attention les instructions d'emploi de son matériel. Il serra les lanières avec soin, puis fixa méticuleusement une série d'électrodes sur l'ensemble du corps de son prisonnier immobilisé, reliées à différents appareils tout autour du fauteuil.

Harlock ferma les yeux. Dans le lot, il devait certainement y avoir des capteurs qui renseigneraient le professeur sur l'évolution de son état, mais globalement il n'aimait pas le mot « électrodes » qui impliquait « courant électrique ». Il fit le vide dans son esprit, se focalisant sur quelques notions simples qu'il n'était pas susceptible de perdre en chemin sous l'effet de la douleur. Enfin, surtout une.  
>Arcadia. Protéger l'Arcadia.<br>C'était tout ce qui lui restait – ce pourquoi il résistait encore, même si finalement, ce n'étaient pas tant les informations qu'il pouvait fournir qui intéressaient le professeur que son endurance par rapport au « traitement ». Ce qu'on attendait de lui à présent, c'était l'instant précis où il allait atteindre le point de non-retour. Le moment où il allait craquer psychologiquement.  
>Et Harlock avait conscience d'en approcher dangereusement.<p>

— Enfin… continuait le professeur, réglez la temporisation et alimentez.

Si jamais le professeur ajouta autre chose ensuite, Harlock ne s'en aperçut pas. Il se crispa tandis que les électrodes lui délivraient des chocs électriques à intervalles réguliers, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Combien de minutes résista-t-il ainsi sans laisser échapper un seul son, il n'aurait su le dire. Une, dix, davantage, cela n'avait somme toute que peu d'importance. L'issue était de toute manière inéluctable. Ses muscles se contractaient au rythme des chocs, sa respiration se faisait plus difficile et bientôt – comme toujours – l'urgence de se battre pour rester en vie prit l'ascendant sur toute autre considération. Il cria, et eût-il encore été capable d'articuler qu'il aurait supplié le professeur d'arrêter.  
>Cela dura une éternité, et il mit plusieurs longues secondes à remarquer que les chocs électriques avaient finalement cessé.<p>

Les muscles encore agités de spasmes incontrôlables, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être secoué de sanglots nerveux. Le professeur l'observait cependant avec une moue dépitée. À l'évidence, le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances.

— Décidément, rien ne vaut les bonnes vieilles méthodes à l'ancienne, marmonna-t-il.

Il se retourna et fouilla parmi l'amas de matériel hétéroclite entreposé dans la pièce, et Harlock sentit que la panique le gagnait tandis que son imagination gambergeait sur le prochain supplice qu'il devrait subir.  
>Il se répéta qu'il avait traversé bien pire et s'obligea à inspirer profondément pour faire taire la douleur lancinante qui cognait à ses tempes.<p>

— Je préfère de loin la simplicité, poursuivait le professeur. Une approche basique, voilà le meilleur gage d'efficacité.

Harlock se cambra lorsqu'une langue de feu lui remonta soudain jusqu'au coude.  
>La vue brouillée par des larmes de souffrance, il put néanmoins distinguer le professeur brandir une pince au milieu de son champ de vision, afin que son prisonnier puisse bien voir l'ongle sanguinolent qu'il venait d'arracher.<br>Oui, effectivement, il suffisait de peu de choses pour faire souffrir.

— Il en reste encore neuf, déclara le professeur d'une voix neutre. Dix-neuf si je compte les orteils.

Ce qui signifiait toutefois que ce genre de torture ne s'éterniserait pas dans le temps, songea Harlock distraitement. Après tout, il ne possédait qu'un nombre limité de doigts.  
>Le professeur agita sa pince d'un air pensif.<p>

— Mmh… mais je pense que je peux pimenter davantage, ajouta-t-il. Ce serait dommage de se priver des merveilles que crée la recherche scientifique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Harlock aurait bien répondu vertement s'il n'avait pas été occupé à maîtriser un hoquet persistant qui lui déchirait les poumons. Il passa ensuite rapidement sur une autre priorité lorsque le professeur tira un coup sec pour lui arracher un autre ongle, puis déposa avec une spatule une sorte de pâte bleutée sur la plaie.  
>Il eut tout à coup l'impression que sa main venait d'entrer en combustion spontanée. Il se tordit le cou afin de visualiser les dégâts par lui-même, puis se débattit pour arracher ses entraves lorsqu'il constata que le fauteuil et la façon dont il avait été attaché dessus avaient été justement pensés pour qu'il ne puisse pas apercevoir ses mains.<p>

Il gémit. Quel qu'il soit, ce produit le rongeait de l'intérieur, il en était persuadé. Il le sentait brûler ses chairs, dissoudre ses os, il sentait son sang bouillir et sa peau se craqueler… Il ne se préoccupa pas des silhouettes indistinctes qui semblaient se presser autour de lui – seul importait à présent la nécessité de se débarrasser de cette gangrène qui lui pourrissait la main avant qu'elle ne se répande à travers d'autres parties de son corps.

— Vous avez appelé, docteur ? demandait une voix lointaine qu'il n'identifia pas.  
>— Oui. J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez le ramener à sa cellule.<p>

Il se demanda fugitivement pourquoi le professeur s'arrêtait en si bon chemin, puis s'employa à se frictionner vigoureusement la main dès lors qu'il fût détaché. La douleur ne s'atténua pas, au contraire, mais il continua à gratter et arracher compulsivement des morceaux de chair et de peau dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de la plus petite trace du poison qui l'attaquait. Au fond de lui un soupçon de logique lui soufflait qu'il avait tout intérêt à cesser de triturer ses blessures, mais il ne parvint pas à se raisonner.

Il fut traîné hors de la salle d'interrogatoire, puis jeté dans une pièce froide et nue – sa cellule, reconnut-il, ou bien une autre identique –, laissé seul avec sa souffrance, la respiration hachée, obnubilé par le produit du professeur qui devait se distiller inéluctablement dans son organisme, à peine conscient des blessures qu'il s'infligeait lui-même. Il aurait continué à se griffer jusqu'à mettre l'os à nu si quelqu'un n'avait pas fini par lui menotter les poignets dans le dos.  
>Délirant de fièvre, il bredouilla quelques phrases inintelligibles, mélange d'injures et de supplications, avec peut-être une ou deux promesses lancées en l'air mais qui ne furent suivies d'aucun effet. Il hurla sa rage et se tortilla pour se libérer, il racla ses poignets contre le sol et déchira les manches de sa tunique contre les murs rugueux, sans se soucier des traces de sang qui maculaient peu à peu la totalité de la surface de la cellule. À un moment ou à un autre, il s'évanouit.<p>

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la pièce distillait toujours la même lumière froide et uniforme, le rendant incapable d'évaluer le temps écoulé. Il cligna des yeux, un instant perdu de se retrouver dans cet environnement hostile, puis, alors que la douleur physique se réveillait à son tour, des bribes de sa mémoire remontèrent à la surface. Il grimaça.

À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas avec certitude quelles avaient été les circonstances exactes qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Tout au plus aurait-il pu affirmer, si jamais quelqu'un s'était préoccupé de lui poser la question, qu'il avait dû plier sous le nombre. Ou peut-être était-ce une trahison.


End file.
